Kingdom hearts The real side
by kingdomheartsPyro12
Summary: Demyx can't cook, Saix stares to much, and Axel has a new girlfriend...XD


**Kingdom Hearts the real side of the organization **

**Axel was walking down the quiet halls of the castle that never was, he had been worried about something all afternoon but nobody seemed to care, everyone ignored him.**

**He finally stopped at number sixteen's door and knocked "be right there" a girl's voice said, she opened the door "hi Axel "she said "Hi Amanda",he said in a depressed voice "Come on in " he came in and sat down on the edge of the bed and she looked at him and said "soooo what's up" he just looked at her and said "well you know how you invited me to go camping with you and the gang on Friday? Yah what about it? Well I changed my mind, I want to go now." "Really!" she said in surprise as she sat on down on her bed. "That's so cool we'll have sooo much fun". Just then the door flew open and in came Ashley (number 14). "HEY AMANDA! Demyx tried to make grilled cheese and he blew up the kitchen!" "How the hek did he do that" Amanda said sarcastically. Ashley just looked at her and said if it's Demyx it's possible. True, Axel said staring into the distance. The three of them ran down to what's left of the kitchen. When they finally got there they found Demyx unconscious in Kayla's arms. Number 15 is he aright!? Axel yelled to Kayla in a worried voice. Yah he's fine, Kayla said. Just then Demyx opened his eyes and Kayla helped him up, he brushed himself off and looked at the burnt stove and black wall and remembered what had happened. "Ohhh man!" Xemnas is going to kill me, he cried. "Don't worry Demy maybe he won't notice" Kayla said placing a hand on his shoulder. He blushed 20 different shades of red. "We'll help you it clean it up", Kayla said in a comforting voice. "We will? Why can't he do it he's the one who made the mess" Axel said as he looked at the damaged wall and stove. "Shut up Axel! Demyx helped you when you set the PS2 on fire when you lost to yourself" Kayla said in an angry voice. "Besides if you don't help I'll tell Amanda how much you like her" Ashley whispered in his ear. "Hey what's with the whispering? I want to know the secret." "Oh it's nothing Amanda" Axel said as he gave Ashley a death glare. "Fine I'll help but I don't want to". "We should get to work then" Demyx said with a sigh.**

**Later that day after the kitchen was cleaned, Ashley, Zexion, and Roxas were watching How to eat fried worms, Amanda is on her computer, Demyx is playing Thanks for the memories on his sitar for Kayla and Axel is sitting in his room. After about an hour Amanda got bord of her computer and walked down the hall to Axel's room. She noticed earlier that something was bothering him but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knocked on the door and it opened a crack. "Hey Amanda". **_**How am I going to tell her how I feel? If I tell her that's what's bothering me she might not feel the same.**_** Axel thought as he let her in. **_**Wow he sounds upset**_**, Amanda thought to herself as she walked into the room." Hey are you alright?" "I mean you seem upset about something, do you want to talk about it?" Axel looked down at the floor, he never knew someone could care so much about him.**_** I need to find a way to change the subject. Hmmmmmm oh the camping trip! **_**he thought. Ummm Axel you alright, she said poking his shoulder. Huh what? Ohh sorry Amanda I spaced out for a minute. "Umm hey what should I bring with me on the camping trip?" I mean the trip is in two days we should at least start packing, he said of course changing the subject. Well bring a sleeping bag, a toothbrush, and of course extra clothes. "Okay is everyone else packed?" Axel asked. "Yah I made sure they were, but that's not why I'm...She was cut off by Axel dragging her by her hand to the dining hall. "Hey you should be hungry; you haven't eaten anything all day". When they finally got there Axel let go of her hand and she walked to one of the round tables and sat down. "Yo Amanda!" Ashley yelled as she walked over to the table and sat down. Not long after Ashley came, Kayla and Demyx came and sat down and right after them so did Zexion. "Hey where's Roxas?" Ashley asked looking at Zexion. "Roxas who?" Zexion said smiling at Ashley. "You know blond hair, blue eyes" Ashley said giving Zexion a weird look. "Oh him he'll be here later". Zexion answered. Axel came back to the table with a large pizza and sat down next to Amanda. They each took a slice and talked about random topics, that is until Roxas showed up and gave Zexion a death glare. Zexion fell silent as Roxas sat in empty seat on the opposite side of Ashley (Ashley is in the middle of Zexion and Roxas). After everyone ate they all went to the lounge where the rest of the organization relaxed. Zexion and Roxas were fighting about what to watch on tv. Ashley of course was sitting in the middle of them and suggested Robot Chicken, they both agreed. Roxas and Zexion both liked Ashley and she was the only one who could stop them from fighting. Kayla, Amanda, Demyx, and Axel were watching Robot Chicken as well. "Ok I'm now officially wiped." Kayla said with a yawn. "Yah I'm going to bed" Amanda said also yawning. They went to their rooms, got into Pj's and slept everyone except Axel that is. He lay in his bed wondering about his feelings towards Amanda. **_**Nobodies can't love, but why do I? How can Demyx love Kayla? Zexion, Roxas, and Ashley what about them?**_** His mind was too full to even consider sleep, but eventually he dozed off. The next morning he woke up in a cold sweat. "Axel! Are you alright?" Amanda said holding Axel in her arms. **_**He looks so scared I've never seen him like this before. **_**She thought still holding him "Yah I'm fine, but could you go wait at breakfast for me? Axel said, his voice sounded as if his lungs were being crushed. "Sure" Amanda said with a soft smile as she let go of him and went down to breakfast.**

**Amanda waited impatiently for Axel at breakfast. She sat with Kayla and Ashley while Axel was getting dressed. Soon Axel came and the four of them ate their breakfast. After a while Kayla looked around for Demyx. "Hey where's Demyx?" Kayla said getting worried. "Relax Kayla, Xemnas sent him on a mission to the Under World." Zexion said as he sat down and placed his breakfast tray on the table. "Why the Under World? Does Xemnas want to scare Demyx?" Axel said sarcastically. "Oh shut up, I'm sure he'll do fine" Ashley said as she gave Axel a light punch in the arm. "Hey the Camping trip is tomorrow we should get all our bags and stuff together" Roxas said while walking to the table. "Demyx should be back in time for the trip right?" Kayla asked. "Yah he should be" Amanda said and then she got up and took her food tray to throw it out. Roxas and Kayla were still eating so everyone waited. Ashley and Amanda noticed that Saix was staring at Kayla while she was eating. They also noticed Xemnas poking Saix but he kept staring, but Kayla didn't notice him in fact she didn't even look his way. When Kayla was finished she went to throw her food tray away, but as she passed Saix's table she said "take a picture it'll last longer". He got very embarrassed and he got up and left the dining hall. Xemas slapped his forehead repeatedly and didn't bother to follow Saix. After that Kayla and the gang went to watch tv in the lounge. "Hi guys I'm back" Demyx said walking to the couch where the rest of the gang was sitting. "Hi Demyx" Kayla said running to hug him. Not long after Demyx came into the lounge Xemnas came in and said "ok tv time is over my stories are coming on". "You need to get a tv in your room" Axel said get up from a comfortable position. Xemnas stared at him. Amanda took Axel's hand and dragged him to her room to watch tv in there. Ashley went to train and Roxas and Zexion followed. Demyx was hungry so he went in the kitchen but he didn't attempt to cook anything.Kayla went back to her room to feed her beloved cat Pig. Pig was a big fat orange cat that Kayla begged Xemnas to keep. He only said yes because he allowed Amanda to have a Black cat named Shadow but that is a whole other story. An hour had past and Amanda and Axel were watching Epic Movie in her room. Shadow was sitting on Axel's lap and Axel was patting his head. Just then they heard a loud scream. "That sounded like Xemnas" Amanda said looking out the door. They ran down the hall to Xemnas' room and opened the door and there was Xemnas holding a dead bird. "No not Mr. Tweeterpuffs!" Xemnas cried. Kayla ran into the room with Pig in her arms. "What happened?" Kayla said as she looked down at her furry friend and Pig burped up a yellow feather. "I think that answers the question" Axel said. "I am so sorry Xemnas I'll get you a new bird" Kayla said holding Pig tighter in her arms. "No maybe this was for the best he was old anyway" Xemnas said in a soft voice. **_**Wow Xemnas isn't going to kill me or Pig.**_** Kayla thought to herself. "Wait your not mad?" Kayla said in surprise. "No but I want you to bury him for me and that cat of yours needs to stay in your room when your gone". "Ok Xemnas I'll bury him now" Kayla said as she watched Xemnas put the dead bird in a shoe box. Kayla took the box and buried it in the garden. After that Amanda, Axel, and Kayla gathered the rest of their friends in Amanda's room to talk about the camping trip that was the next day. "Ok so everyone is packed and Roxas do you have the tent?" Amanda asked. "Yes it's right here" Roxas said holding up the tent bag. "Good, now can we go to sleep please?" said a drowsy Demyx. "Fine, good night everyone and remember get a good nights sleep" Amanda said as she opened her door watched her friends leave. **

**Who knows what awaits them in the Forest that never was, but that's in Chapter 2. Hope you liked it! XD**


End file.
